Gazing at the Stars
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: Ohtori Choutarou one shot. Features an OC in the story. No likey, no read. Summary- She was so kind to everyone. How could he ever expect to win her heart? But little did he know that she had something in her past that upset her...


Name: Yasashi Kokoro meaning "Kind Heart" (ur free to change it if yah wanna)  
School: Hyotei (obviously)  
Looks: Short layered silvery hair, sometimes down or in a ponytail, shoulder-length, warm brown large eyes, tall but slender

Hobbies: Playing the piano and violin, playing tennis

Personality: Cheerful, kind, sometimes sarcastic, a little bit confident (more confident with her friends), shy too, works her hardest, but on a couple of days, is mysteriously sad, polite, thinks of others before her

The story is in first person...srry if yah prefer it in third person, tell me if u do!  
and there are many different ways to spell their names so I'm just gonna do what I do and srry if you like Atobe but i kinda dont really like him so srry to all those Atobe fangirls out there.  
( ) means actions and * * means thoughts okay? okay Now the story begins!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Chotto matte Kokoro-chan!" Someone shouted from the hallway behind me. I turned to see one of my best friends, Shishido Ryou running down the hallway calling my name, receiving glares from his many fangirls. "Ohayo Shishido-kun," I said cheerfully. *pant, pant* *catches breath* "Atobe-fuchou wants to see you after tennis practice," he said with a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. "What, the great *quotes* Ore-sama himself wants to see little poor me?" I said dramatically and a little sarcastically. Shishido laughed, "Yes, ORE-sama does want to see you but for whatever reasons, I don't know. And I don't care about whatever he says as long as he doesn't hurt you." "Isn't that a little bit cruel Shishido-san?" I laid stress on the honorific san. "Hey! I told you I hate that when you use that! I specifically told you could use kun cause we are friends, aren't we?" He said with a mad face. "Just kidding, sheesh!" We burst out laughing while walking down the hallway. "Well, I guess we better head toward the tennis courts so you can practice. I'll watch and wait till you're done and get it over with Atobe-san," I said. "Alright," he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The outside air was cool and fresh with a slight breeze ruffling my hair. I sat down on one of the many benches that were near the tennis courts. Since I had nothing to do, I took out my homework and finished it. I still had a good 45 minutes to kill, so I took out my sketchbook and sketched the regulars in play on the court (no she is not a stalker). Gakuto leaping high in the air, Oshitari and genuis tactics, Jirou sleeping (no surprise there), Wakashi and his "Gekkyoujou", Shishido and his form on the court, and Choutarou's ace serve, the Scud Serve. I didn't sketch Kabaji and Atobe cuz Ore-sama and his oh-so-faithful servant were under an umbrella, with Atobe sipping a smoothie and Kabaji holding the tray and the Atobe's Gucci sunglasses (srry, had to put dat there XD). I looked back over to the courts. Choutarou seemed to have trouble with his Scud Serve so I sketched his form in motion and applied the physics of gravity and the probability of where on the racket the ball was gonna hit and his strength. It turned out that if he hit his ball too late or down too much, the ball would go straight down into the net. If it was too early, it would go out. I was sure that he could do it, he just needed to believe in himself. I stared at him on the court, longer than nessecary. He's cute.......KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *What am I thinking?!* I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Just then, the piercing sound of a shrill whistle echoed through the air. That signified the end of tennis practice. I got up from my bench only to almost crash headfirst into the hard concrete. Gakuto had leaped onto my back. Now, he started rubbing his cheek against mine. "Ack! ." I said pushing his cheek off mine teetering before I regained my balance. "Gakuto-san, please get off of me, you're too heavy!" He pouted, "No." "Why?" "Because you called me Gakuto-san instead of Gakuto-kun." "Fine-fin-," I was cut off by a loud "KOKORO-CHAN!!!!!" Jirou was running top-speed toward us, being woken up by the whistle. "Oh no," I muttered under my breath. I braced myself for the impact. Still, Jirou knocked me onto the ground when he tackled me into a hug. "Jirou-kun, you're killing me, please get off of me." Then I notices Oshitari-san standing nearby. "Oshitari-sempai, help me," I wheezed. I was on the ground being dog-piled by Gakuto and Jirou. Their combined weight on my lungs was not helping breathe better. Oshitari-san chuckled and helped me up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Choutarou's POV

I wiped the sweat off with my towel. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Gakuto-san had leaped onto her back and was rubbing his cheek against her until she pushed him away. I felt a strange pang go through my heart. What was this feeling? I had never felt it before. This was strange. As I continued watching them, I felt another strange pang go through my heart when Jirou-san tackled her. "This is strange...." I murmured. "Choutarou?" I snapped back to reality. "Hai, Shishido-sempai?" "I was saying that your Scud Serve is improving." "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shishido-sempai," I said bowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shishido's POV

Choutarou's getting that glazed look on his face again. He's been like that for a while now. "Choutarou?" I questioned. He seemed to collect himself. "Hai, Shishido-sempai?" "I was saying that your Scud Serve is improving." He bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Shishido-sempai." Then he straightened and developed the glazed look again. I followed his gaze until it rested on Kokoro-chan. I smirked while thinking to myself *so Choutarou likes Kokoro-chan. This should be interesting to get them together. I know that she's likes him, too.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gakuto's POV

*I feel something burning into the back of my head, tis a jealousy beam?*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jirou's POV

(Ummmmmmmmmm.....he doesn't feel anything because he is kinda hyper...0.o)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

"Arigatou, Oshitari-sempai." "No problem," he said, still chuckling. "Kokoro-chan," I looked over to the tennis courts to see Shishido calling my name. "Hai?" "Do you want to walk home with us?" he said, gesturing to himself, Choutarou, Gakuto, Jirou, and Oshitari. "Okie." I said sheerfully. "Let me pack." I turned toward the bench, only to find that my sketchbook was taken by Gakuto. "Gakuto-kun!" I shouted, trying to get my sketchbook from him, unsuccessfully. "Nya! XP" he said sticking his tongue out,while dancing out of my reach. He tossed the sketchbook to Oshitari who opened it and looked at my drawings. *KKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MY PERSONAL DRAWINGS! AAHH! TT^TT* Oshitari said, "Hmmmmmmm...These drawings of us.." "Ahhhhhhhhh! Oshitari-sempai, please give it back to me!" I tried to take it from him, but he tossed it to Jirou. "SUGOI, SUGOI! Kokoro-chan, your drawings are SUGOI!!!" I lunged for it but he tossed it to Shishido who had just came out of the courts with Choutarou. "Shishido-kun, please give it back to me." I chibi-cried. He grinned/smirked. He looked at it over his head while I tried to grab it out of their hands. "Wow, you drew all of us in play, while were in motion? Thats really good." I blushed. He showed it to Choutarou. "Can you guys give me back my stuff please? Its not fair." I pouted. "5 on 1, and I'm a girl, too." "Don't pick on the lady, minna-san," said a voice behind me. I rolled my eyes and we all turned to see...*dun dun duuunnn**insert drumroll here* ORE-sama in the flesh!!! "Kokoro-chan, Ore-sama wants you to come to to my mansion with the rest of the regulars?" I thought for a while. "Iie." "NANI?!" cried Gakuto and Jirou. The others echoed their surprise as well, but not as loud. "I want to spend my spring break.....and also during spring break, there's a special day..." I trailed off, falling silent. The regulars fell silent. I sighed, "But if I don't go, you guys will skin me alive and bug me forever, so I guess I have to go." "YAY!!!" Gakuto and Jirou cheered. "We'll leave tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FF(srry I'm lazy XD)

I was picked up in front of my house by a LONG limo. I twitched at the sight of chaffeurs (idk about spelling) and butlers taking my lugguage and stowing it somewhere. Instead of watching, I turned around and said, "Obaa-san, are you sure you'll be okay without me?" "I'll be fine, go have fun with your friends." I twitched at the word friends. I hugged her and said goodbye. As soon I stepped into the limo, Gakuto tackled me into a hug. Oshitari-san pulled him off, again. I sat down next to Choutarou *blush*. "Hello, Choutarou-kun!" I said cheerfully. "Ohayo, Kokoro-chan," he stammered. We talked about random stuff until we got to tennis and when he voiced his concern about his Scud Serve, I pulled out my handy sketchbook (XD) and showed him my sketches. We talked about it the rest of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Choutarou's POV

*Mmmmmmmmmmmm...Kokoro-chan smells so nice......AAAhhhhhhhhhh!!! What am I thinking?!* I blushed and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shishido's POV

I saw Choutarou and Kokoro-chan sitting next to each other, talking about something while she had her sketchbook out. I also noticed that once in a while, Choutarou would stare at Kokoro-chan and then shake his head. I inwardly smirked to myself. This was going to be fun, getting Choutarou and Kokoro together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FF

I gaped at the size of the mansion, it was HUGE!!!!! And they called it a summer cottage......ah well. Already, maids and butlers were were taking our luggage to our rooms. Since it was dinner time, we were led into the banquet hall (gasp). We ate a fancy dinner that I could barely identify and then was led to our rooms. I collapsed onto the king sized canopy bed with the finest down pillows and after a time, fell asleep without turning off the light and fully closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Choutarou's POV

I walked down the vast hallway, saying goodnight to Shishido-sempai; his room was next to mine. I noticed that Kokoro-chan's door was slightly ajar, so I knocked on it and asked if I could go in. No reply was heard so I let myself in. "Kokoro-chan?" Then I saw her, she was sleeping peacefully on her bed. I smiled and covered her with a sheet, I didn't want her to catch a cold on the first day of spring break. "Goodnight Kokoro-chan," I said softly, turning off the lights and closing the door behind me. Unseen to Choutarou, she shifted slightly in her sleep and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly. I explored the entire Atobe mansion during my stay and found some handy places to be alone. The rest of the time we played tennis, swam in his GIANT Olympic sized pool (0.o), and basically just enjoyed ourselves. Too soon, the second to last day loomed closer.

DREAM ZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!! "Okaa-san, okaa-san!" cried a little girl of 3 kneeling in front of me. "Dearest don't cry," she whispered wiping a tear from her cheek, "no matter where I will be, be it Heaven or Earth, I will always watch over you and love you." With those last words, she died in fornt of her. "Okaa-san! Don't leave me!" cried the child. When I walked closer, I saw that the child was me.

I woke up with a start, panting, gasping for breath, sitting up on my bed, clutching the sheets. I glanced at the window, which weak light was filtering through, then at the clock. The clock read 5:30. The date was the date of my mother's death. I took out a picture from the top of my dresser and stare at it, a picture from my younger days, when my mother was still alive. "Welcome back, Okaa-san," I whispered as I cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dressed up with a white carnation, the symbol of death. I sneaked into the kitchens and took some some water and bread, enough for just barely 3 meals. These would be my meals for today. I ate my breakfast, then started in the direction of an empty abandoned room with only a piano in it. I found it on my 2nd day. Avoiding people as much as possible, I successfully managed to get to the room without anyone seeing me. I closed the door and made my way to the piano. I started to play "The 14th's Song" by Kaoru Wada and sang along, it was one of my mother's favorite songs. My heart ached as I played this and I cried once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ther rest of the day, I went to places nearby where Mother would like. I moved through the mansion like a phantom, unnoticed by other people. Lunch came and passed. I prayed to my mother that she was happy wherever she was. Dusk came. I went on the rooftop to watch the sunset and then the stars with my mom (refers to her picture of her mom).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Choutarou's POV

"I haven't seen Kokoro-chan all day and she hasn't come to any of the meals either," I said as I went out of the banquet hall with everyone else. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Should we look for her?" Gakuto-san wondered. Shishido-sempai spoke up, "I'm worried about her." "Ore-sama says we look for her." "It's decided, everyone split up," ordered Oshitari-sempai. We were all handed walkie-talkies and then we all headed in different directions. I started toward her room. She wasn't there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

SONG Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red because I had a sad dream last night My eyes are red from the tears I shed swollen as I cried

Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way I'm searching for a child thats gone astray She can't be found though I've searched all day My sad dreams come once more

As I sang, a tear rolled down my cheek and splashed onto Mom's portrait. Another soon joined it, and another, and another, and another. Soon, I was crying uncontrollably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Choutarou's POV

After checking Kokoro-chan's room, I wandered around for a while until I reached the roof. I was about to turn the handle of the door leading to the door but I was mesmerized by someone singing and stopped to listen. Glancing through the window through the door, I saw that it was Kokoro-chan. *She has a beautiful voice* I thought while blushing. But on closer inspection after the song, something seemed wrong. She was crying. I had a sudden urge to comfort her. I quietly opened the door and asked, "Kokoro-chan, daijoubou? Are yhat happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

I turned around, startled, wiping my tears from my eyes as Choutarou asked me if I was okay. "I'm fine," I replied, my voice cracking. I turned up to stare at the stars again hugging the portrait of my mother closer to me. He noticed this and asked what it was. I replied, "It's someone very dear to me..." I closed my eyes, a tear sliding down my cheek. I felt someone sit down next to me. "May I see it?" He shyly asked. Wordlessly I handed it to him, still keeping my face buried in my knees. He looked at it for a while and asked, "Is this your mother?" I nodded in reply. A few more tears leaked out of my eyes as I said, "She died when I was 5. My father joined her shortly after, out of grief. Today is the anniersary of the day she died." Tears started to flow uncontrollably out of my eyes now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Choutarou's POV

I felt sad when Kokoro-chan started to cry. I wiped away her tears using my hands. "Kokoro-chan, don't cry. It pains me when you cry." I wrapped my arms protectively around her. This surprised her. "Choutarou-kun..." she trailed off. I looked at her, so fragile in this state. It only made me want to protect her more. "Kokoro-chan?" "Hai?" She buried her face into my shirt, unaware of the blush gracing my cheeks right now. "Do you like me?" I blurted out. She lifted her head and blushed. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Choutarou-kun?" she asked, turning my head awy from me, blushing. "Yes?" I said looking at her. "I-I-I like you..alot...even more than you realize," she stuttered and mumbled. Then, she blushed even fiercely and looked away. "Kokoro-chan," I said softly. She looked at me. I lifted her chin with my finger and leaned in. A moment later, we separated and I hugged her gently. "I like you too," I murmured into her ear. Her beautiful brown eyes widened, then closed and she hugged me back. We remained in that position, looking up at the stars, until she fell asleep with her head on my lap. I smiled, covering her with my jacket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unseen to both of them, someone witnessed all of this. Shishido smiled and left them to themselves. *Now, to keep Atobe-buchou and the rest of the team busy...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My POV

The next morning, I woke up with the last night's event replaying themselves in my head. I still felt the soft pressure on my lips when he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I blushed fiercely after thinking about it. Trying to get up from the bed, I noticed someone's arms wrapped around my waist. Turning around, I saw Choutarou sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled, then pressed my lips against his forehead. I started to get off the bed but someone tugged on my shirt. "Where are you going?" he mumbled. I laughed. "Good morning sleepyhead," I teased, laughing. He looked confused, then smiled after seeing me in a good mood. "Kokoro-chan," he said. "Hmmm?" I wiped away a tear from laughing too hard. He leaned in again. I felt a pair of velvety soft lips against mine again. Then, all too soon, they were removed. "I'm glad to know you're in a good mood now," he said simply. "A-Arigatou!" I said, blushing red. "We should go down to the dining hall now, the others should be worried." "Hai." We shared on more kiss before heading down to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

thanks for reading! this is my first one shot!  
and for you perverts out there, they did not do that but ill make you one if you ask/request 


End file.
